Separation And Reunion
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Jeremie gets very sick and is sent to the hospital. But he's to sick for the doctor so he's sent to the US. Luckily his friends are able to free Aelita and shut down XANA. But the school closes separating the group. Will they ever get back together? Done!
1. Winter of danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 1**

Winter of danger.

It's winter in France and it's one of the coldest winters. To ever hit the area. At Kadic the students are having "fun" keeping warm in class. Aelita Stones is in class with her friends. Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robia, Ulrich Stern, and Yumi Ishiyama. Aelita was materialized two years ago when she was 12. Now she and Jeremie are 14. Odd and Ulrich are 15. And Yumi is 16 years old. Luckily XANA has been quiet. which give the group time to study. After class the group headed to the cafeteria for lunch. The group sat down and got ready for Odd to start stuffing his face. They are enjoying the quite until Sissi appeared.

She said "Well isn't it the biggest group of losers in school." Yumi said "Odd, Ulrich your on." Odd said "Hey Sissi get going they're naming a street after you." Sissi asked "Wow really?" Ulrich smirked and said "Oops our bad they aren't naming the street after you. They're naming it something else." Sissi got made and went to her table. The group laughter and went back to eating. After eating Jeremie went back to working. On a way to free Aelita from XANA. They have rescued William so that's one less thing he has to worry about. After lunch the group went back to class. Now the group is separated. But they'll get back together after classes are over.

After classes were over the group is back together. They are in Jeremie's room. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are doing their homework. While Jeremie was busy typing away. Suddenly a tower appeared on Jeremie's screen. The young man said "Bundle up guys XANA is launching an attack." Aelita and the others got into their winter gear. Then headed to the factory as fast as they could. Once at the factory Jeremie took his place at the computer.

While Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich went to the scanners. Since there are only three scanners. Jeremie can only three at a time. The first ones to appear in the desert sector. Are Odd, Aelita, and Yumi soon Ulrich joined them. Odd said "Ahh this is much better than the weather on earth." Jeremie said "The activated tower is to the southeast. Here are your vehicles and try to hurry." Ulrich asked "What's the rush Einstein?" Jeremie shivered and said "This old factory is drafty so it's as cold in here. As it is outside that's the rush." The vehicles appeared in front of the warriors. Then they headed to the tower. While waiting for his friends to get to the tower. Jeremie tried to keep warm. Once at the tower the Lyoko warriors saw. Two crabs and two tarantulas. Ulrich unsheathed his swords and ran toward the crabs. Yumi and Odd went after the tarantulas. While Aelita spread her wings and headed to the tower. Once Aelita went into the tower. The others were done taking care of the monsters. After Aelita deactivated the tower. Jeremie sent his friends back to earth. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi went up to the computer lab. They found Jeremie shivering in his chair. Concerned Aelita said "Let's go back to the school and warm up." Once back at the school they went back to Jeremie's room.

They all warped up in blankets to warm up. Now the group is enjoying hot coca. Jeremie is still shivering a little but seems to be ok. Soon it got late and Yumi went home. Odd and Ulrich went to their dorm. After making sure Jeremie is ok Aelita went to her dorm. What they don't know is that. Jeremie will get so sick that he'll have to be sent to the hospital. For now everyone is going to bed thinking everything is ok.


	2. Jeremie gets very sick

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

thank you Sessho's Gal for reviewing.

**Chapter 2**

Jeremie gets very sick.

A week later Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie are in history. They have noticed that ever since the last XANA attack. That Jeremie has been sick and is still sick. They think it's a cold but it hasn't gotten better. The class is quite because they are working on a assignment. Suddenly the silence was broken by Jeremie coughing. The teacher asked "Mr. Belpois do you need to go to the nurse?" Jeremie shook his head and said "No I'm fine." When the bell rang the group went to lunch. When they all sat down Aelita asked "Jeremie are you sure you're ok?" The young man nodded and said "I'm fine Aelita don't worry." After class the group went up to Jeremie's room.

Jeremie is busy working on his computer. While the rest did their homework. Ten minutes later Jeremie sneezed then coughed. Since she was done with her homework. Aelita went up to Jeremie and felt his forehead. She said "You have a bit of a fever. Go lay down and I'll take over for a bit." Jeremie nodded and laid down on his bed under some covers. After wiping off the keyboard and mouse. Aelita picked up where Jeremie left off. For the rest of the week XANA attacked twice. And Jeremie seems to be getting worse and not better. Now he coughs, sneezes, has a higher fever, and isn't eating as much.

He's been missing some classes too. And Aelita has been taking over for Jeremie more often. Right now it's Saturday and no classes. Yumi is at home, Odd and Ulrich are in their dorm, and Jeremie is in his dorm busy on his computer. Aelita is on her way to his dorm with a bowl of soup. She went in and said "It's time for a soup break Jeremie." Jeremie turned around and took the soup from Aelita. He said "Thank you Aelita." Before leaving the room Aelita asked "Do you want me to take over for a bit?" She left to go to her dorm when he said "No". When Jeremie figured that Aelita is out of hearing distance. He started coughing and it doesn't sound good either.

That night XANA attacked again. On the way back to the school. Jeremie did nothing but cough and sneeze. Yumi said "Ok when we get back to the school. You're going to the nurse Jeremie." Jeremie said "No I'm not I'm fine." When the group got back to the school. Yumi said her goodbyes then went home. As Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita went up the stairs to their dorms. They saw Jeremie take a step then pass out. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita ran up to their friend. They tried to wake him and get him to his feet. After failing to wake Jeremie Ulrich and Odd. Picked up Jeremie and took him to the nurse. The nurse checked to see what is wrong with Jeremie.

She shook her head and said "Jeremie has a severe case of pneumonia. I'll have to send him to the hospital." Aelita said "Wait a minute Jeremie is going to want something." The young woman ran up to Jeremie's room. She grabbed the bag with Jeremie's laptop and headset in it. Then she went back and gave it to the nurse. Soon the ambulance arrived and took Jeremie to the hospital. Aelita stood at the door looking out at the street. Ulrich and Odd stood by the worried girl.

Odd said "Don't worry Aelita Jeremie will get better." The next day when Yumi arrived at school. She noticed that one of her friends is missing. So she asked "Hey guys where's Jeremie?" Ulrich said "We took him to the nurse last night. Because he passed out and we found out. That he has a severe case of pneumonia. So the nurse had to send him to the hospital." Yumi said "Oh man that's terrible. After classes are over I'll go see him." Aelita smiled and said "That would be nice. And you can call to tell us how he's doing." After classes were over Yumi went to the hospital. She went up to a nurse and asked "What room is Jeremie Belpois in?" The nurse said "I'm sorry he's been life flighted to Caribou Maine in the United States."

Yumi left the hospital and ran home to call Aelita.


	3. Bad news and a hospital change

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 3**

Bad news and a hospital change.

Once at home Yumi called Aelita. The pink haired girl answered her cell and asked "So how is Jeremie doing Yumi?" Yumi sighed and said "Sorry Aelita Jeremie is so sick. That they had to life flight him to Caribou Maine in the United States." After talking to Yumi Aelita went to Odd's and Ulrich's dorm. She told them what Yumi had to say. Then Aelita went to Jeremie's room. She got on his computer and started working on the program. That will free her from XANA. Christmas is coming and the group won't have Jeremie with them. After working on the program for a while. Aelita shut down the computer and looked to. See if Jeremie had any Christmas decorations.

She found some and a little black box. It has a pink bow and a tag that said To Aelita From Jeremie. She smiled and said "Aww Jeremie got me a Christmas present." Aelita took the decorations and the present with her. She decorated her room and put the present on her computer desk. One week later the group is in Aelita's room. The group is going to exchange names. They wrote their names on pieces of paper. Then put them in a hat. Yumi went first, then Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich. Aelita got Odd, Yumi got Ulrich, Odd got Aelita, and Ulrich got Yumi. After exchanging names the group went shopping.

Yumi and Aelita went together. While Odd and Ulrich went else where in the store. Odd asked "Who did you get Ulrich?" The brown hair young man said "I got Yumi." Odd said "I got Aelita." When they were done shopping they went back to the school. Yumi got Ulrich a samurai game. Aelita got Odd a joke book. Ulrich got Yumi a geisha doll. And Odd got Aelita a cat plushie.

In Caribou Maine Jeremie hasn't gotten any better. The doctors are trying to help him get better. But nothing seems to be working. They'll try for one more week. Then they'll send Jeremie to Miami Florida. Four days later Christmas is coming and the students are going home. Before they have to go the Lyoko group are in Aelita's room. They are opening their gifts. Yumi loves her geisha doll. Ulrich likes his samurai game. Odd loves his joke book. And Aelita love her cat plushie. Yumi asked "Are you going to open the gift from Jeremie Aelita?" Aelita said "Since you guys will be gone I might as well open it."

She opened the box and inside is a gold chain with a gold locket on it. Yumi said "Oh Aelita it's beautiful." Aelita put on the locket and smiled. After opening gifts Yumi went home. Odd's and Ulrich's parents picked them up. If Jeremie wasn't in the hospital. Her and Aelita would be stuck at the school together. Aelita is an orphan and since last year so is Jeremie. His parents died in a car accident. Odd's parents only put up with him during the holidays. Three days later it's Christmas day. Aelita is sending a Christmas e-card to Jeremie. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

Aelita turned around and said "Come in." Jim opened the door and said "I have some news for you Ms. Stones. Jeremie has been transferred to a hospital. In Miami Florida." Aelita nodded and said "Thank you for letting me know Jim." She turned around to face her computer. The young woman sent a message to Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. Telling them what Jim told her.

* * *

Chapter 4 More bad news will be put up on friday. 


	4. More bad news

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Thank you Sessho's gal for your reviews.

**Chapter 4**

More bad news.

Christmas vacation has come to an end. And the students have returned. Before classes started back up. The principal Mr. Delmas gathered all of the students in the gym. He said "Students I have some bad news. The is in deep debt. I have no choice to shut down the school in late March." Ulrich asked "Aelita do you think you'll be able to get the program done in time?" Aelita nodded and said "I think so." Odd said "We'll have to pack Jeremie's things before the school closes." Aelita sighed and said "I'm not sure if it's worth freeing myself. When the school closes I'll have to go to the orphanage. And I might not see you guys again." Odd said "I know my parents won't want me back. So I'll be in the orphanage too."

Yumi put a hand on Aelita's shoulder and said "Plus you might see us again." Ulrich said "And Jeremie would want you to be free." The group went up to Jeremie's room. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich talked about their time at home. While Aelita worked on the program. In Miami Florida Jeremie is doing a little better. He opened his eyes and saw a nurse. Jeremie weakly asked "Where am I?" The nurse said "You're so sick that you. Went from France to Main, now you're in Maine Florida. But you will be transfered to Nashville. So we have enough room for the tornado and hurricane season." He looked and saw his bag on the table. The young man asked "Can I have that bag?"

The nurse nodded, gave him the bag, then left. Jeremie got out his laptop and headset. He turned on the laptop and put on the headset. The young man smiled when he saw the Christmas e-card from Aelita. Jeremie saw that Aelita is on line and hoped all of his friends are together. He asked "Hi Aelita how are things going?" Aelita smiled when she heard Jeremie's voice. The others said "Hi Jeremie." Then Aelita said "Things aren't going well. The school is in deep debt and will close in late March. Don't worry I'll get the program done." Jeremie said "When you pack my things I'll let you know where I am." The young man coughed and it sounded terrible. Aelita said "Jeremie you rest I'll talk to you later." Jeremie turned off his laptop and took off his headset. He put his laptop and headset back in the bag. Then he closed his eyes and rested. For the rest of January Aelita worked on the program. And the group would have to go to Lyoko to deactivate a tower. Jeremie is in a hospital in Nashville Tennessee. He's doing 30 better and likes where he is. The young man enjoys the country music. It's the beginning of February and Jeremie wishes. He could be at Kadic for valentines day. Oh well if Aelita is on line that day. He'll chat to her and wish her a happy valentines day.

Jeremie will also send her a valentines day e-card. But for now he's resting. Back in France Aelita is hard at work on the program. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are working om their homework. Yumi sighed and said "I can't believe that we only have the rest of this month. And all of March left to free Aelita." Ulrich looked at Yumi and smiled. For valentines day he plans on tell Yumi his feelings for her. Aelita said "Don't worry Yumi that's plenty of time." It's valentines day and Jeremie is talking to Aelita.

Yumi is reading a card from Ulrich. It says to meet him at the park. The young woman went into the park and saw Ulrich. She walked up to him and asked "Well I'm here what do you want." Ulrich said "I know we only have so much time left together. And I was going to do this anyway." The young man was quite for a minute. Then he said "Yumi I know you said. That we should only be friends. But I can't be only your friend. Yumi I love you and I want to be you boyfriend." Yumi is surprised at what Ulrich just said. She smiled and said "Ulrich that was very sweet and very brave of you. Of course you can be my boyfriend." The two hugged then headed back to the school hand in hand.

* * *

Chapter 5 might be up tomorrow. 


	5. A closing and the group separates

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

thank you sessho's gal for reviewing.

**Chapter 5**

A closing and the group separates.

It's mid March and Aelita suddenly said "I'm done." The others looked up from their books. Odd asked "What are you done with Aelita?" The young woman said "I finished the program." The group bundled up and headed to the factory. Once in the computer lab Aelita put the disc with the program on it into the computer's drive. Then she went down into a scanner. Aelita yelled "Yumi start the program!" Yumi pressed the enter key and heard the scanner close. Two minutes later the program was done. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd went down the scanners. Aelita's scanner opened and she stepped out.

She smiled and said "Let's shutdown the super computer." The group went down to the super computer. Aelita pushed down the lever and didn't pass out. She smiled and said "I'm finally free." The group cheered and went back to the school. They went into Jeremie's room to make sure they sent all of his things. All that's left is the bed, wardrobe, desk, and computer. Then they went to Aelita's room. She turned on her laptop and logged on line. Jeremie is sitting up in bed catching up on school work. He smiled when he saw that Aelita is on line. He was about say something. But Aelita said "Jeremie I finished the program. I shutdown the super computer. I'm finally free."

Jeremie smiled and said "That's wonderful Aelita. And thank you for sending me my things." The young woman said "You're welcome." Odd said "Ask him how he's doing." Yumi said "Odd be quite." Jeremie laughed and said "That's ok he want to know how I'm doing. I'm about 50 percent better." Ulrich said "That's good to hear Einstein." It's the last day in March and everyone is saying goodbye. Odd's parents aren't picking him up this time. But they did take Kiwi the last time he was home. Yumi hugged Ulrich and said "I love you and I'll miss you." Ulrich said "Same to you you. And I hope we see each other again." After saying goodbye to Ulrich. Yumi said goodbye to Aelita and Odd.

The goodbyes were said and Ulrich and Yumi left. Jim said "Ok all the orphans will come with me." Odd and Aelita joined a group of eight others. Jim took the kids and teens to the orphanage. The man at the desk said "We can't take in all of them. The last two will have to be sent somewhere else. Don't worry they can stay until we find a place." Jim nodded and left the orphanage. The man got on his computer and started looking for an orphanage for Odd and Aelita. Late that evening the man said "Della Robia and Stones you'll be transfered to Nashville Tennessee." The man took Odd and Aelita to the airport. He said "Joey will meet you two at the airport." Odd and Aelita nodded and got on the plane.

Once on the plane Aelita said "Odd we're going to Nashville. Jeremie is in Nashville we might get to see him." A few hours later Odd woke up when the plane landed. He shook Aelita and said "Wake up Aelita the plane has landed." Aelita yawned and opened her eyes. They got off the plane and got their suitcases. Just then a man asked "Are you the two kids sent from France?" Odd said "Yes we are." The man said "I'm Joey before we go to the orphanage. I have to take you two to the hospital. To be checked over by a doctor."

They all got into a blue van and Joey headed to the hospital. Once at the hospital Joey went up to a doctor and said "Hey Steve I have two kids from France for you to check over." Steve said "Ok you two follow me." Odd and Aelita followed Steve to his office. He said "Odd wait out in the hall so I can check over Aelita." The young man went out in the hall and waited. Ten minutes later Aelita came out and said "Your turn Odd." Odd went in while Aelita waited. Joey appeared when Steve was done. Aelita asked "Joey can I asked doctor Steve a question?" Joey said "Sure you can Aelita." The young woman asked "Is there a Jeremie Belpois at this hospital?"

Dr. Steve asked "Yes there is why do you ask?" Aelita said "Jeremie is a good friend of ours. And we would love to see him." Dr. Steve said "Sure you can see him. If that's ok with Joey." Joey nodded and said "It's fine with me." They followed Steve down the hall and into a room. One bed is made and the other isn't. But nobody is in the bed. Steve said "Hmm he must of gotten dressed and went for a walk in the halls." Joey asked "Nurse can you find Jeremie and tell him he has visitors?"The nurse nodded and went to go find Jeremie. A few minutes later they heard "Aelita, Odd is that you?" Aelita and Odd turned around and saw Jeremie.

The young woman ran up to Jeremie, hugged him, and asked "Oh Jeremie it's so good to see you. How are you doing?" Jeremie smiled and said "It's good to see you too. And I'm feeling 100 percent better." Steve said "Yup he's ready to go to the orphanage." Joey said "I'll take him with me then." Jeremie got his things and went with Joey, Odd, and Aelita. Once at the orphanage Joey said "Welcome I'll put the three of you in room together." Joey found an empty room and the teens went in. There are two bunk beds in the room. Odd climbed up to the top bunk of one of the bunk beds. Whiled Jeremie and Aelita took the bottom bunks.

* * *

Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow. 


	6. Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd are adopted

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 6**

Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd are adopted.

A month has passed and Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. Have settled in at the orphanage. They haven't made any new friends. That's ok they have each other. Thanks to Jeremie's and Aelita's laptops they keep in touch with Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi and Ulrich are still in France. But their parents are talking about moving. Where they'll move to they don't know yet. Right now Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita are cleaning their room. In an hour people will be going thorough to look at the orphans. After cleaning their room they got ready themselves. Odd asked "Hey Jeremie what the odds. Of the three of us being adopted together?" Jeremie sighed and said "Slim to non Odd."

But what they don't know is. That a couple is looking to adopt three teens. They've wanted to have more children. But they've been able to have one child. Dave and Zera Lute are on their way to the orphanage. They have a daughter named Siena. Dave is 5'6'' has brown hair and blue eyes. Zera is 5'5'' has black hair and green eyes. Siena is 5'5'' has red hair, green eyes, and is 15. She gets the red hair from her grandmother. Siena knows that her parents are going to the orphanage. And she doesn't mind she wants siblings. So far no one has gone into Jeremie's, Odd's, and Aelita's room.

Dave and Zera have arrived at the orphanage. Joey said "Hi Dave and Zera I'm Joey the one you talked to on the phone. There are two groups of three kids. That I think you'll like." He took Dave and Zera to the first room. The couple asked "They seem like nice kids. But can we see the next group?" Joey said "Sure this group is from France. They're really nice kids I hope they get adopted." They went into the room and Joey said "Dave, Zera this is Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd." Dave and Zera looked at the three teens. Then they said "We'll take a picture of each group. And show our daughter to see what she says."

Zera took a picture of both groups. Then she and Dave went home. When the couple got home Siena is home from school. Zera gave her daughter the pictures. And said "Those are the groups of teens we saw today." Siena looked at the pictures. She didn't like the first group but she likes the second group. The second group is Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. Siena said "I like the second group mom." Zera looked at the picture and said "Ah this is the group from France. I like them too." Dave said "I like them too let's go adopt them." Zera, Siena, and Dave got into their van and went to the orphanage. Once at the orphanage they went up to Joey. Dave said " I know it's after adoption hours. But we talked about and decided to. Adopt the group from France."

Joey smiled and said "That's wonderful let's fill out the papers. While Nina goes to get the group." Nina went to the room and said "Ok you three pack your things you're being adopted." Aelita said "Here that you guys all three of us are being adopted." Jeremie asked "Are we all going to the same place?" Nina nodded and said "Yup a couple is adopting all three of you." The three teen packed their things as fast as they could. Soon Dave, Zera, and Siena came into the room. Dave said "Hi I'm Dave Lute and this is my wife Zera. And our daughter Siena."

Jeremie said "I'm Jeremie Belpois and these are my friends. Aelita Stones and Odd Della Robia." After introducing themselves they followed the Lute's to their van. Dave put their suitcases into the truck. Then he got in and drove home. Once at home Zera got out and said "Welcome to your new home Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd." The three friends looked around. Aelita looked next door and saw a bunch of horses. She asked "Is that a horse farm next door?" Siena said "No it's a horse sanctuary." Zera said "It's run by a couple and their staff. Christy and her husband Jason take in. Horses from slaughter houses, ASPCAS, from people that don't want them anymore, and they take abused, and abandoned, and neglected horses." Aelita said "That's awful people can be so cruel." They all went into the house. Zera lead the three friends up stairs. She said "There are three extra rooms to choose from." Jeremie went into the room that's blue. Aelita went into the room that's purple. And Odd went into the room that's red. Dave found Zera and said "I just enrolled the kids in at the school." Odd heard what Dave said and asked "Is the school here anything like Kadic?"

Zera asked "I don't know what kind of school was Kadic?" Jeremie said "Kadic was a boarding school." Dave said "Oh no the school here is a public school." Odd said "Cool I've never been to public school before." The three friends unpacked then got to know their adopted family. Siena asked "Mom can I take Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd to Horse Haven?" Zera nodded and said "Yes you can be back in time for dinner." On the way next door Odd said "I've noticed something about you Jeremie."

The young man asked "Oh yeah what?" Odd said "You don't have your glasses." Jeremie nodded said "While I was in the hospital. I got laser eye surgery done. Now I don't need my glasses." The teens went to Horse Haven and met Christy, Jason, the staff, and the horses.

* * *

Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow. 


	7. A new school for the friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Thank you Sessho's Gal for reviewing.

**Chapter 7**

A new school for the friends.

It's Monday it's going to be Jeremie's, Aelita', and Odd's. First time attending a public school. They'll still get to volenter at Horse Haven. On the weekends and during vacations. Right now Siena, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie are waiting for the bus. The three friends are nervous and feel like hiding. Siena smiled and said "Don't be nervous you'll like my high school. Once they get your grades from Kadic. The teachers will start grading from then until the last day." Just then a bus pulled up and the four teen got on. While the bus headed toward the school. Jeremie said "I have bad news. I've lost contact with Yumi and Ulrich. I've sent them off line messages. But they haven't sent a message back."

Aelita said "I hope they are ok." What they don't know is that. Yumi's and Ulrich's families have joined together. They are moving to Nashville and with Mr. Ishiyama's and Mr. Stern's business skills. Will take over a country music record company that's going down hill. Right now the families are packing. Back with Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita. They have arrived at Hillsboro High School. Siena lead them to the main office. There the secretary gave them their schedules. Jeremie and Aelita are taking advance classes. Odd is taking regular classes and a art class on the side.

Aelita is taking a horticulture class on the side. The only times they'll be together is home room, lunch, and gym. Odd be together with Siena more than he is with Jeremie and Aelita. Oh well then then went to their lockers. Siena said "We aren't aloud to carry book bags. But we are to carry messenger bags." Then the bell rang and they went to home room. Mrs. Dragon said "Class we have new students. They are from France. Siena's parents adopted them. And don't worry they speak and understand English. So welcome Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones, and Odd Della Robia." The student said "Hi and welcome to America."

Jeremie looked at the calender and saw that it's March 15th. He said "Hey look Aelita's birthday is coming." Aelita smiled said "Yes it is." Mrs. Dragon said "Ok you three take a seat." They all sat near Siena the teacher took roll then the bell rang. At ll o clock the four friends are at lunch. Siena asked "How are guys doing?" Jeremie said "So far so good." Aelita smiled said "I love horticulture class." Odd said "I like art class." It's April 4th and all of the snow has melted. For Aelita's birthday they through a surprised party. Yumi's birthday is August 28th. Odd's birthday is February 28th. Jeremie's birthday is February 1st. Ulrich's birthday is June 25th. And Siena's birthday birthday is October 18th. So Aelita and Jeremie are 15.

And Odd is 16 so he's the oldest for now. It's the the weekend so all four teens are at Horse Haven. Not only do they help take care of the horses. Christy has been giving them lessons. She has matched teen with a horse. Since Aelita is sweet Christy. Matched her up with a 5 year old chestnut Quarter Horse mare. The mare's name is Heart Breaker. Odd is a goof ball so he rides Mr. Comedian. He's a 4 year old bay Thoroughbred colt. And he's as goofy as Odd is.

Jeremie is smart but a bit nervous when he's on a horse. So he's riding Gentle Ben a 6 year old grey Morgan. And Siena can be a bit goofy herself. So she's riding Goof Ball a black 3 year old Arabian filly. Just up the road from where the teen live. The Stern's and Ishiyama's are moving into their new home. Yumi and Ulrich can't wait to see their friends again.

* * *

Chapter 8 might be up on Saturday. 


	8. A plan to reunight

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Thank you Sessho's Gal for reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update.

**Chapter 8**

A plan to reunight.

Yumi and Ulrich are at the music company their father's took over. The company is called Good records. Since Mr. Stern and Mr. Ishiyama took over the company. They want to rename the company. Yumi asked "Since the company will be run by family. How about Family records?" Mr. Stern said "Good thinking Yumi I like that name." Mr. Ishiyama nodded and said "I like it too Family records it is." Yumi walked over to Ulrich and kissed him on the cheek. She said "We should ask our dad's if it's ok. If we invite Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. To the grand reopening party to reunite." Ulrich kissed her back and said "Good idea let's do it."

The two walked up to their dad's. Ulrich asked "Can we invite Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd. To the grand reopening party to reunight with them." Mr Stern said "Sure you can son." Ulrich and Yumi got pieces of paper and pens. They sat down and starting writing. Yumi said "We can't sign our names. They can't know we're in Nashville until the day of the party." Ulrich said "Good idea Yumi." The letters ended up saying: Don't ask questions just come to. The new and improved Good records which is now Family records Saturday. At noon there you'll be in for a surprise. Two days later Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita got their letters.

After Jeremie read the letter out loud. Siena said "I know where that is. It's the same building Good records is in. It's just the new owner renamed it." Aelita asked "Do you know who the new owners are?" Siena shook her head and said "Sorry that much I don't know." Odd looked at the calendar and said "We better take showers tonight. Because tomorrow is Saturday." That evening Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd took turns taking a shower. After showering they got into their pj's for the night. They also picked out clothes for tomorrow. When it was bed time they went to their room wondering what will happen tomorrow.

In the morning they awoke to Zera yelling "Wake up kids time for breakfast!" The four teens got up and went down stairs. After eating they went back to their rooms to change. Jeremie is wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans. Aelita is wearing a pink shirt and light blue jeans. And Odd is wearing a purple shirt and purple pants. Dave and Zera have shopping to do. So they'll drop Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie at the record company. At 11:30 the family got into the van. Dave drove down town and stopped at the record company. Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd got out and headed to the front door of the building. They went into the building and looked around. When they didn't see anyone. Jeremie asked "Hello is anyone here?"

Yumi and Ulrich heard the voice and turned out the lobby lights. Ulrich said "Welcome and thank you for coming." Yumi asked "Are you ready for your surprise?" Odd said "Ready! I was born ready." Ulrich said "Ok dad turn on the lights." When the lights turned on Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd saw Yumi and Ulrich. Aelita smiled and said "Yumi, Ulrich it's so good to see you." The group joined together in a group hug. Ulrich said "It's so good to see you guys. Expesully you Jeremie."

Yumi asked "Jeremie where are your glasses?" Jeremie smiled and said "I had laser eye surgery while I was in the Nashville hospital." Ulrich said "You guys are welcome to stay. For the grand reopening party." The group went up to Yumi's and Ulrich's dads office. An hour later Dave, Zera, and Siena are back at the company. They don't see Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. So Dave parked the van in the parking lot. Then they went in looking for their kids. When they found their kids. Aelita said "Hi Zera, Dave, and Siena." Zera asked "What's going on kids?" Odd said "We reunited with two friends from France. Meet Yumi Ishiyama and Ulrich Stern. Yumi, Ulrich this is Zera and Dave Lute. And their daughter Siena."

Yumi said "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lute and thank you for adopting our friends." Zera said "We always wanted to have more kids. We weren't able to get pregnant again after we had Siena. But we are glad that we adopted your friends." After the party was over Zera and Dave took their kids home. The next weekend came and all six teens are at Horse Haven. Christy and Jason love the extra help. Luckily Yumi and Ulrich already know how to ride. Since Yumi is a rebel and a tom girl. She rides Black Velvet a two year old black Mustang filly. Ulrich is bold but can be shy around new people. So he rides Big Boy a dark bay eight year old Standard breed.


	9. The friends grow up

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Chapter 9**

The friends grow up.

Eleven years have passed and the six friends have grown up. Aelita and Jeremie are 26 years old. Odd, Ulrich, and Siena are 27. And last but not least Yumi is 28. Yumi and Ulrich have been married since they turned 21. Jeremie and Aelita became girl friend and boy friend at 16. They got married at 22 years of age. Odd and Siena became girl friend, boy friend at 17. And at 23 years old they were married. Now Yumi and Ulrich help their fathers run Family records. Jeremie and Aelita live on and help run Horse Haven. By now the horses they used to ride have been adopted. Just like Christy and Jason. They make sure the people that want to adopt a horse. Will take great care of the horse. Odd and Siena travel the country. But come home every once in a while and for the holidays. Odd is a comedian and is very good at it. Right now the friends are at Horse Haven. The woman are cleaning tack. While the men are mucking out stalls. Adoptions have gone up ever since Jeremie and Aelita. Have started helping Christy and Jason run Horse Haven. That evening the friends are relaxing. They are happy and won't trade it in for anything.

**The End ???**

* * *

**Sorry the last chapter is short. Any way I'm writing a sequal to this story. **


End file.
